Resurgent
by GodIsLifexo
Summary: My take on the highly anticipated third book. I wish I could say I owned Divergent, but that title belongs to Veronica Roth.


The phrase "Things aren't always what they seem" is frighteningly true. It's hard to believe, that I went from being a small, quiet, Abnegation girl; to a fearless, tough, Divergent. I didn't even know about the word 'Divergent' less than a year ago.

I was always a curious girl, I couldn't handle not asking questions. It was one of the reasons I left Abnegation for Dauntless. Changing my life. So sometimes I can't help but wonder how my life would have been like if I had chosen to stay in Abnegation. Would I be dead at the hands of the Erudite? Joining my mother and father? Joining Will? A friend I killed myself.

_A friend I killed myself._

A friend I didn't even take three seconds to consider. A friend I shot, without a second thought.

I can't help but hate the Erudite for it, for everything. But, an annoying part of me says it's not entirely their fault. That it's the world's fault, the world I didn't even know about less than two months ago.

Caleb warned me, he told me, he was thinking of the greater good. But, I can't find it in myself to forgive him, even now, when he's standing right in front of me, begging for it.

"Beatrice please, just listen."

"Caleb, leave now. I don't want to continue this conversation."

"Beatrice! Would you just listen!"

Caleb looks stressed out, like he hasn't been sleeping for weeks, I can see it in his eye bags. His normally neat, tidy hair. Is stuck up, and all over the place. I have never seen this Caleb before; this is a wild Caleb, a crazy Caleb. A Caleb I cannot bear to watch.

"No, I will not listen. And, if you know what's best for you, you'll leave. If they see you, they will kill you." I say it plainly, without hesitation, because he knows it's true. The factionless aren't one to forgive, especially an Erudite.

Caleb runs his hand through his already messy hair, and he sighs.

"Beatrice, after this you know you're not going to see me again, right?"

I nod trying to bite back tears. I know that he will go on the run. He doesn't have a choice. A part of me wants to hug him and tell him not to leave me. He's the only family I have. But, another part of me, although I think it's a smaller part, wants to tell him to run and never come back.

I decide to say nothing, I hug him instead.

"I'll miss you." I whisper, it's barely audible, but I think he hears it, because Caleb squeezes me tighter.

When we stop our embrace I see that there are tears in his eyes. And, now that I think about it, I haven't seen Caleb cry before. I've seen him upset, but never crying. The thought of it breaks my heart into tiny pieces. I want to cry too. But, the Dauntless part of me reminds me I have to stay strong. So I give him a face filled with no emotion, the hug was enough. I think he got the message.

He knows I won't side with him. I am stubborn that way. But, he knows I love him.

He'll understand, just like I did with him. He'll forgive me.

I think.

We stare at each other, and speak with our eyes. And without another word, Caleb leaves, at first he walks away slowly. But, he soon takes off with a run.

I hope he doesn't die.

He's the only family I have left, my mother's dead, my father's dead, and my grandmothers' dead. A grandmother I found out about only weeks ago.

Why didn't I ask about her before? How did my grandmother never come up?

It doesn't matter now though, it doesn't change anything. At least I know about her now.

At least I know, what I must do now.

I have to save the world. I am not trying to be melodramatic; I am just stating the facts. It's up to me to save the world. It's up to all the factions that have torn each other apart.

When I think about it, and chart things in my mind, to me it looks as though all hopes are gone.

I mean, the statistics itself don't help.

_Abnegation; Half are dead_

_Erudite; Destroyed_

_Dauntless; Broken into bits_

_Amity; Psychopaths_

_Candor; Traitors_

There was once a time when Abnegation was selfless, Dauntless was brave, Erudite was intelligent, Amity was peaceful, and Candor was honest.

Oh how I miss those days.

Now, all the factions are messed up. This little piece of information has destroyed my world. The only normal people left are the factionless.

Now, isn't that ironic?

I loathe the factionless more than I ever loathed the Erudite. At least I know the Erudite had good intentions, even though they weren't portrayed as so.

But, with the factionless, there is never proper planning.

Never predicting what might happen.

Just causing destruction.

This may be the Erudite side of me speaking but, I don't like how the factionless work. I don't like how they can just cause destruction without even giving it a second thought. This, this isn't how the world is supposed to be.

That was why they made these factions.

That is why I am in this position.

To fix the mistakes the world has caused.

I have no idea how I am going to do that, but I will. Somehow, somewhere I will find a way. I will work hard, and I WILL find a solution, there's a reason I'm divergent. I have to act like one.

I hear footsteps, and I automatically recognize them. I know whom they belong to, and my heart beats with joy. It's sad really, how a boy can make my heart race fast as it is right now. But, the destruction of the world cannot.

"Tris?" Tobias calls.

"In here" I say, putting my pencil down.

Tobias walks in the dimly lit room I'm in, and smiles.

I love his smile, it can make my heart melt, but I have to be serious. The fate of the world is in my hands; I have no time for mushy things.

Twenty minutes of distraction wouldn't hurt. I tell myself. And, as I see Tobias come closer, I think that thirty minutes wouldn't be that much of a difference.

"You've been in here for three hours. Take a break, and stop stressing yourself out, there's plenty of time for that. Trust me." Tobias says, staring at me and taking one of my hands.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do." I sigh.

"I don't think anyone here does Tris." Tobias says, rubbing his thumb across my hand.

I smile, and he returns it.

"Only you could make me smile in the middle of the world's destruction."

"Part of my many qualities." Tobias jokes, and I laugh.

"Listen," Tobias says, putting a serious expression on his face "I don't want you to stress out about this do you understand? It's not all up to you okay?"

I slowly nod, looking straight into his dark blue eyes.

"Promise me." He says quietly, I hate it when he says things quietly, because he never yells.

"I promise." I whisper

"Good" he says before pulling me into a hug, I hug him tightly. He only lets go when he places his mouth on mine. I return the kiss. And, soon enough we're in a heated passion. Like it's a kissing battle. Our kisses aren't gentle and soft, they're forceful and hard. Tobias takes his lips off mine to place wet kisses on my neck. It takes me by surprise so I end up sighing loudly. I mentally curse myself, and hope he didn't hear it. I know he does hear it however, because I feel his lips smiling against my neck.

"Someone is enjoying this." He murmurs against my jaw.

"Yeah, you." I joke, tilting my head back to allow him more access.

"Yes, yes I am." He murmurs again, this time against one of my birds.

I smile at that, and pull his head up with my hands, pressed on either sides of his face. I press my mouth against his, and feel his smile against my lips. We kiss until we run out of air, and when we release for air, we release for about two seconds, and resume our positions.

Our hands are soon roaming each other, my hands are underneath his shirt feeling his back and chest. His strong, muscular chest. His hands are also underneath my shirt. When I feel his hands go up to my chest, I stop.

"What's the matter?" He asks, his eyes shocked.

"Nothing" I reply too quickly, trying to hide my embarrassment. The reason I wanted him to stop makes me blush.

"What's the matter?" He asks again, in a serious tone.

"I just…I" I begin, but I don't know if I can continue it. How can I? How would I say it? 'Oh Tobias, I love you and all, but I don't want you feeling me, because I don't have big curves.'

"Tris." He says quietly.

"I'm not the curviest girl in the world okay?" I blurt out. And Tobias laughs, I just glare at him.

"It's not funny." I say, crossing my arms "and you know it's true."

"Okay fine, you're not the curviest girl in the world. But, do I care? No." Tobias says.

"I have nothing." I whisper, looking down.

"Hey" Tobias says, lifting my head up with his hand on my chin, "I thought we were past the whole intimacy stage."

I blush at that statement, I know he respects my wishes. But, I can't help but be embarrassed.

"We are." I whisper.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"I just don't want you to be disappointed."

Tobias looks straight into my eyes.

"Tris, how could you think I would ever be disappointed by you?" He says, sounding and looking hurt. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." He replies.

"And hey, you may not have the biggest curves, but I still think your curves are _sexy_." Tobias whispers against my ear.

I shiver.

Tobias just called me sexy, he has never called me that before. I feel flattered and embarrassed at the same time. I don't think about my could have been bigger curves, Tobias called me sexy, that's all that matters. I think he's sexy too, so I might as well tell him now.

"You're the sexy one." I whisper very slowly against his ear, trying to be seductive.

"Especially your muscles." I add into his ear, running my hands up and down his chest for emphasize.

My attempt in trying to be seductive seems to work. Because Tobias is closing his eyes, bighting his lip, and shivering with anticipation.

"You're going to be the death of me Prior." He mutters against me.

I smile and kiss him again. Being thankful that I have him in my life. I don't know how I would survive without him.

When I'm in his arms, I feel like nothing in the world can go wrong.

Which is saying a lot, because everything in the world has went wrong.


End file.
